


Kissing the Enemy

by Pcyicry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Oh Sehun, Childhood Friends, Daddy Kink, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Kim Jongin | Kai Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Texting, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pcyicry/pseuds/Pcyicry
Summary: How did Sehun plan on destroying his enemy?By calling him daddy





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin and Sehun have hated each other for the longest time. Everyone knew about their rivalry, but no one really knew how it started and why. Really not even Jongin or Sehun knew why they hated each other so much, but they knew that they just did.

Jongin and Sehun had known each other for basically their entire lives. Miss Kim and Miss Oh were close friends in college. They both got married to nice men and both of them wanted to start a family. Miss Kim got pregnant first but soon after Miss Oh also got pregnant. The two families were very excited since the two boys were destined to be best friends.

Jongin and Sehun were the best of friends until the second grade, where they suddenly started to hated each other, and this hate followed them all the way to high school.

The two boys had very different personalities. Jongin was friends with the cool and popular guys. Which consisted of Kyungsoo, Chen, Lay, Kris, and Tao.

On the other hand Sehun was friends with a more happy and outgoing people. His friends were Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Xiumin.

These two groups of friends never mixed well because of the fight between Jongin and Sehun. The two groups of friends always would bicker with each other in the hallway. It never became physical but there was always tension in the hallways or in class.

One day Sehun got the genius idea to get Jongin's chat ID and then Catfish him. Sehun would make Jongin fall in love with him and then break his heart. All he needed to do was obtain his enemy's ID and then he could make Jongin's life a living hell.

Sehun didn't know how to get Jongin's chat ID but he just had to wait for the right opportunity.

Sehun was very lucky since the perfect opportunity happened to come four days after he made up his plan. It was Friday and Sehun was in the locker room. Gym happened to be one of the classes that Sehun happened to have with some of Jongin's friends which included Tao.

When Sehun was changing his clothing Tao was getting ready to shower. When he walked off to the showers, he had left his phone. Luckily for Sehun it was unlocked.

Sehun picked it up and went to Tao's Chat and looked for Jongin's contact. It took him a couple seconds to find which one was Jongin's, but it was easy since the two boys were very close. Jongin was the last person Tao had texted, so Sehun quickly wrote down his ID and put Tao's phone back where it was. He left it unlocked to not cause suspicion.

Sehun quickly got dressed and left the locker room with a smile on his face. He was definitely gonna have fun with the older. As he walked to his next class he thought to himself. "Get ready Jongin. You don't know what's coming."

On Saturday night he finally decided to message the older. He typed in the name and began his plan to ruin Jongin forever.

__________

 **Hunnie:**  
Daddy is this you?

 **Jongout:**  
No the hell?

 **Jongout:**  
Don't fucking talk to me

 **Hunnie:**  
But I thought this was Daddy Jongin?

 **Jongout:**  
How do you know my name?

 **Hunnie:**  
Oh it is you daddy!

 **Jongout:**  
Yeah now...

 **Jongout:**  
WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

 **Jongout:**  
And don't call me daddy

 **Hunnie** :  
Why daddy?

 **Hunnie:**  
I thought I was your baby

 **Jongout:**  
Seriously. Who are you?

 **Hunnie:**  
Your pleasure hole

 **Jongout:**  
Is this Kris?

 **Jongout:**  
Because if it is I swear to god if this is I will kill you on Monday

 **Hunnie:**  
Daddy who is Kris?

 **Hunnie:**  
I'm just your baby

 **Jongout:**  
This is not a joke?

 **Hunnie:**  
No daddy!! This is not a joke

 **Hunnie:**  
I'm just here to pleasure you

 **Jongout:**  
I don't have time for you thirsty ho's

 **Hunnie:**  
I'm only thirsty for you tho

 **Jongout:**  
Girl, Leave me the fuck alone

 **Hunnie:**  
But I'm not a girl

 **Hunnie:**  
I have a dick

 **Hunnie:**  
and it's hard for you

 **Jongout:**  
THE FUCK?

 **Jongout:**  
DO YOU WANT TO DIE FAG?

 **Hunnie:**  
I'm sorry daddy!!

 **Hunnie:**  
Did I make you mad?

 **Jongout:**  
Do I sound happy here faggot?

 **Hunnie:**  
I don't know daddy. Why don't I come over and see? *wink wink*

 **Jongout:**  
Stay away from me faggot

 **Jongout:**  
And yes I am mad

 **Hunnie:**  
I'm sorry daddy. Why don't you punish me?!?

 **Jongout:**  
I'm done with this gay shit. Who are you?

 **Hunnie:**  
It doesn't matter daddy!

 **Jongout:**  
Yeah it does. I need to know who you are so I can kick your ass on Monday.

 **Hunnie:**  
I'm sorry daddy but I can't tell you.

 **Hunnie:**  
Yet

 **Jongout:**  
Are you that bitch Taemin?

 **Hunnie:**  
Nope!

 **Jongout:**  
BamBam?

 **Hunnie:**  
Sorry daddy, still no

 **Jongout:**  
I swear to god

 **Jongout:**  
Is this Sehun?

 **Hunnie:**  
I wish I was Sehun. He is so cute

 **Hunnie:**  
But sadly no

 **Jongout** :  
That bitch is not cute

 **Hunnie:**  
Okay daddy!

 **Jongout:**  
Stop calling me that

 **Hunnie:**  
Why Daddy?

 **Jongout:**  
Because it is weird

 **Jongout:**  
And I'm not fucking gay

 **Hunnie:**  
Daddy you just haven't had the right experience yet

 **Hunnie:**  
My ass is tight just for you

 **Jongout:**  
THATS IT

 **Jongout:**  
WHO ARE YOU

 **Hunnie:**  
Daddy it wouldn't be fun if you knew

 **Jongout:**  
I will find you

 **Hunnie:**  
And when you do daddy?

 **Jongout:**  
I will kick your ass

 **Hunnie:**  
Can you kiss it instead?

 **Hunnie:**  
Goodnight daddy! I have to get my beauty rest.

__________

Sehun smiled as he turned off his phone and laid down on his bed. This was the most fun he has had in awhile, and he was looking forward to what was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

On Sunday Sehun decided to not text Jongin. He wanted to wait and see if Jongin would text him, but he never did.

Monday morning came around and Sehun decided to text him once again. Sehun wanted to ruin his day from the beginning. Sehun hoped that Jongin would be mad at school because that would mean that Sehun was really getting to him, and that's all that Sehun wanted.

__________

**Hunnie:**  
Good morning daddy!

**Hunnie:**  
This morning when I woke up I was so hard.

**Hunnie:**  
I just couldn't stop thinking about you in my dreams.

**Jongout:**  
Why the hell are you talking to me?

**Hunnie:**  
Because I love you daddy ❤

**Hunnie:**  
Can you wear a muscle shirt today?

**Hunnie:**  
You look so sexy in them. At night I finger myself thinking about you.

**Jongout:**  
That's fucking disgusting

**Jongout:**  
Don't talk to me anymore

**Jongout:**  
Wait. You go to my school?

**Hunnie:**  
Yup!

**Hunnie:**  
I get to see my daddy almost everyday!

**Jongout:**  
That also means you are in one of my classes

**Jongout:**  
I will find you faggot.

**Jongout:**  
And when I do you better be ready

**Hunnie:**  
I'm always ready for you daddy

__________

Sehun was a little worried that Jongin now knew that he went to his school and was in a class with him, but Sehun wasn't worried. Jongin was too stupid to figure out who he was anyway.

Sehun got out of his bed and got ready for school. Around eight Suho showed up to his house to drive him to school. He ran out of his house and got into the car.

"Hi Hyung!" Sehun said as he buckled himself in. (Safety first)

"Hello Hunnie. You look happy this morning" Suho said as he pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to their school.

"Oh course I do!"

"Something exciting happen this weekend?" Suho asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Not like that, but yes something great happened this weekend" Sehun said play hitting Suho.

"Care to tell?"

"I will tell you later. I just have to make sure about something first."

"Okay, but I will find out why." Suho said as he pulled up to their school.

"I will tell you Hyung, but first I have to do something" Sehun said as he hopped out of the car.

The two boys walked to the front of school where Baekyun was hanging out. Baekhyun saw the two approaching and ran towards them. He jumped onto Suho, latching his legs to Suho's waist. "Hi guys! I missed."

Suho pushed him off of him and glared at him. "Don't do that."

"I missed you too!" Sehun said with a smile.

Baekhyun smiled and went to hug Sehun. "This is why I like Sehun more than you" Baekhyun said as he stuck his tongue out at the older.

Suho looked around and raised his eyebrows. "Where is everyone else?"

Baekhyun spoke up. "Xiumin and Luhan aren't here yet."

"And the other dumbass failed his last math test, and has to extra lessons in the morning" Baekhyun said.

Sehun frowned and looked at Baekhyun. "You know Chanyeol could kick your ass"

"Just don't tell him and he won't"

Suho sighed and hit Baekhyun on the head. "Shut up." Baekhyun reached up and rubbed his head. He looked at Suho with a glare, but didn't dare hit him back.

Suddenly Xiumin and Luhan ran up to the boys. "Sorry we are late" Luhan said.

"Yeah Luhan couldn't find his homework" Xiumin said slightly angry.

"Hey! It is due today. Don't be mad" Luhan said with his hands up in defense.

"You are just lucky I even pick you up at all and now you make me wait for you. I could have left your ass at your house" Xiumin said as he raised his hand to hit Luhan.

"Don't hit him Xiumin" Suho said with his hands crossed over his chest.

Xiumin rolled his eyes and lowered his hand. "Yeah whatever" Xiumin said looking at Suho. "Next time I will leave you at home. Understand?"

Luhan smiled and nodded his head quickly. Xiumin sighed and put his arm around Luhan's shoulders. The rest of the group rolled their eyes at their obvious affection for each other and started to walk inside the school.

As the group made their way down the hallway, Sehun saw Jongin's group of friends and they were all chatting. Sehun saw that Jongin was not among them. Sehun then raised his eyebrows but continued to walk. They all went to their own classes while Suho and Sehun went to their shared English class. On the way there Sehun felt the urge to use the restroom.

"Hyung" Sehun said as they reached the classroom.

"Hmm?"

"I have to use the restroom. I will meet you in class."

"Okay Hunnie. I'll see you in class." Suho said as he walked into the classroom

Sehun turned and walked to the bathroom down the hall. He walked in and widedned his eyes at the sight in front of him, Jongin was holding a girl up to the wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist. The two of them didn't even noticed his entrance as they already to occupied by themselves.

Sehun crinkled his nose and coughed, getting their attention. "I know it is really romantic to make out in the schools bathroom but could you please leave. Some people actually have to use the bathroom for it's intended purpose" Sehun said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The girls face turned red as she rushed to get out of Jongin's grip. Once she was free of his arms she covered her face and ran out of the bathroom.

Sehun grinned and waved bye to the girl. "Come again!"

Jongin glared at Sehun. "What the fuck Oh? You couldn't have used a different bathroom?"

"Let me think" Sehun said as he put his hand to his head like he was thinking. "Walk across the school for another bathroom or ruin your little make out session......I think I'm gonna go with ruin your make out session."

Jongin sighed and grabbed his backpack. "You are such and ass."

"An ass that you will never get to touch. And really the boys bathroom? That is so disgusting" Sehun said with a smirk. As they were talking Sehun also happened to notice that Jongin was wearing a muscle shirt.

Jongin glared at the younger "Shut up Faggot. Like you haven't had sex in the bathroom before."

"Maybe I have, but it would be in the staff restroom" Sehun said as he winked at Jongin.

"That's fucking disgusting. I'm leaving" Jongin said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Sehun smiled and used the restroom. As he walked to his class Sehun decided to text Jongin because he obviously listened to him about wearing the tank top.

__________

**Hunnie:**  
Hi Daddy!

**Hunnie:**  
I saw you wore the muscle shirt. You made me so happy and sooooo hard.

**Jongout:**  
Oh it's you

**Jongout:**  
So you are stalking me now or something?

**Hunnie:**  
Maybe

**Hunnie:**  
I just can't stop myself

**Jongout:**  
That's fucking weird

**Hunnie:**  
I'm sorry daddy. You just look so good

**Jongout:**  
Whatever

**Hunnie:**  
Don't ignore my feeling daddy.

**Hunnie:**  
I have been so hard ever since I saw you this morning. What should I do daddy?

**Jongout:**  
Pervert

**Jongout:**  
Why the hell should I care

**Hunnie:**  
Because you are my daddy and you should take care of your baby

**Hunnie:**  
But don't worry I took care of it already

**Jongout:**  
One you are not my baby and two I don't want to know how you took care of it.

**Hunnie:**  
I could show you how later 


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun's English and Math class passed without any problems. His next class though was one he would usually dread, but today he was looking forward to it. His third hour was Gym, and it was the one of the classes he had with Jongin.

After math Sehun ran out of his class and went to the locker room. He changed his clothes and walked into the gymnasium. He ran over ran over to Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Suho, who shared the class with him. The four of them never enjoyed gym, so they would sit in the corner of the gymnasium and play on their phones. Although Baekhyun and Chanyeol would occasionally play useless pranks.

Today was a regular day in gym. People ran laps around the track or sat around like they were doing. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were goofing off while Suho complained about how annoying they were being. Suho eventually gave up and put his headphones in, ignoring them. Sehun though was watching a specific brown haired male. 

Jongin, who happended to enjoy gym was running laps with his friends.  Sehun eventually got bored of watching him run around the track got the idea to text Jongin.

__________

 **Hunnie:**  
Daddy just fuck me already.

 **Hunnie:**  
You look so good right now.

__________

Sehun smiled when he saw Jongin slow down his running and eventually come to stop.

Jongin slowed when he felt the vibrations of his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out and groaned when he saw the ID of the guy that had harassing him.

__________

 **Jongout:**  
Still staking me?

 **Hunnie:**  
I guess you could say that

 **Hunnie:**  
I just love seeing you so sweaty and out of breath

 **Hunnie:**  
It makes me so hard that I can barely hide it in my shorts.

 **Jongout:**  
So you have gym with me

__________

Sehun cursed when he realized that he gave away a lot of information about himself. Sehun though didn't worry that much, and continued to text Jongin.

__________

 **Hunnie:**  
Mayyybe

 **Jongout:**  
Well get ready fucker.

 **Jongout:**  
I will find you and when I do your dead.

 **Hunnie:**  
Daddy your angry face is so sexy

 **Hunnie:**  
I love it ❤ I think I just came in my pants

 **Jongout:**  
That's fucking disgusting

__________

Sehun smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and watched the now fuming Jongin.

Jongin walked around the gym to every guy, and asked to see their phones. Some of the people gave him their phones willingly while others protested.

Jongin slowly made his way around the room until he got to the corner where Sehun and his friends were. As he made his way over to them, Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked up from conversation and looked at the male.

"What do you want?" Chanyeol asked.

"I need to check your phone" Jongin said unenthusiastically.

"And why do you need them?" Chanyeol asked as he stood up, blocking Jongin from taking another step.

"Come on you giant. Give it to me and then I will give them back."

"I don't think so" Baekhyun said, standing next to Chanyeol.

Sehun smirked as watched the three bicker. "Need something?" Sehun asked getting Jongin's attention.

Jongin looked over Chanyeol's shoulder and glared at the younger. "Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"No. Why would I ask if I did?" Sehun asked as he rolled his eyes.

Jongin sighed and pushed past Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The two complained and tried to stop Jongin.

Jongin walked in front of Sehun and held his hand out. "Your phone."

"What about it?" Sehun asked.

"Give it to me."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I need it" Jongin said, shaking his hand in front of him. 

"How about no" Sehun said, looking Jongin right in the eyes.

Jongin sighed and glared at the younger "I don't have fucking time for this Sehun. Give me your phone."

"Give me a good reason why and I will."

Jongin groaned and folded his arms on his chest. "I need to know if you are the creep that has been texting me."

"Why is that a big deal?" Sehun asked rolling his eyes.

"Because the fucker keeps flirting with me" Jongin said with a frown.

As soon as Jongin finished his sentence Sehun burst out in laughter, the whole gym watching them. Jongin gritted his teeth and looked at Sehun.

"Me flirt with you?" Sehun asked. "That's disgusting."

Some students gasped at Sehun's outburst but didn't dare to say something.

"What the hell Oh?" Jongin  exclaimed at the younger. "Just let me check your phone to make sure."

"Make me Kim!" Sehun said standing up. "I'm not scarred of you. What are you gonna do? Punch me until I give you my phone" Sehun said putting his his finger on Jongin's chest, pushing him back slightly.

Jongin gasped and pushed Sehun's hand off of him. "Don't fucking touch me"

Sehun rolled his eyes and looked at the elder. "Poor baby."

"Whatever. It is no way it is you anyway" Jongin said turning away.

"You wish it was" Sehun said sticking his tongue out.

Jongin groaned and walked over to his group of friends that were watching them the whole time, laughing.

Sehun smirked and looked over to his friends.

"What was that about Hunnie?" Chanyeol asked turning his head to the side.

"I'll tell you about it later" Sehun said with a wide grin.

Suho looked up and took his headphones out. "Did I miss something?"

"Really Suho? You didn't hear any of that?" Baekhyun asked with a sigh.

Suho shook his head no.

"Wait! You didn't see Jongin come over and harass Sehun?" Chanyeol asked surprised.

"Nope!" Suho said putting his headphones back in.

The three boys all looked at each other and sighed "Typical Suho" they all said.


	4. Chapter 4 (Jongin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi long time no update, but look! Here is a chapter!!! This will have two parts and this one is with Jongin's gang and the other part will be Sehun's. 
> 
> If you read the earlier chapters before I fixed them you have probably noticed everything is in a new format. I think it looks better so tell me if you think I should keep it like this or do something else. I just want the story to flow but still look like texting without being too confusing.

As soon as Jongin got home he was fuming. He was pissed about his interaction with Sehun in gym class and that he couldn't find out who the creep was that is texting him. He thought about it and figured that only his friends know his ID and that means that they would know who the guy is that is texting him.

__________

**Jongout has created 'Who the Fuck did it?'**

**Jongout has added KrisWho, D.O.nt, LayingAround, FanTAOstic, and ChickenChenders.**

**Jongout:**  
Now tell me who fucking did it!

**ChickenChenders:**  
Well hello to you too

**KrisWho:**  
Did what bitch?

**FanTAOstic:**  
Where is the trust man?

**FanTAOstic:**  
Wait. What did we even do supposedly?

**LayingAround:**  
What did we do now?

**Jongout:**  
Stop playing dumb and fucking tell me who gave my ID away to someone?

**FanTAOstic:**  
Not me. I'm innocent

**LayingAround:**  
^^Innocent my ass

**FanTAO:**  
It really wasn't me dude

**ChickenChenders:**  
Not me. Where's the trust?

**KrisWho:**  
Not me

**KrisWho:**  
And who the hell would want your ID anyway?

**LayingAround:**  
I don't even have the time to give your dumbass ID away

**Jongout:**  
Then how the hell did someone get my ID?

**ChickenChenders:**  
IDK

**FanTAOstic:**  
Maybe it was magic

**LayingAround:**  
Unlikely Tao

**KrisWho:**  
Why are you accusing us anyway?

**Jongout:**  
Because you bitches are the only people ones that know my ID

**FanTAOstic:**  
Wow!

**FanTAOstic:**  
I'm offended that you would think that I would do that to you

**LayingAround:**  
Wow so serious tao

**ChickenChenders:**  
Why am I friends with you guys?

**FanTAOstic:**  
BECAUSE YOU LOVE US!

**ChickenChenders:**  
Debatable

**KrisWho:**  
Wait where is Kyungsoo? Maybe he did it

**D.O.nt:**  
I'm right here, and I have been the entire time.

**D.O.nt:**  
And no I didn't do it. Who has your ID anyway?

**Jongout:**  
I don't know. Some guy that keeps harassing me

**LayingAround:**  
A guy?

**KrisWho:**  
I'm getting a little bit of a dirty feeling from this

**ChickenChenders:**  
Me too

**FanTAOstic:**  
EW HYUNGS!

**D.O.nt:**  
So?

**D.O.nt:**  
And what do you mean harassment?

**Jongout:**  
Well Kris and Chen were close.

**Jongout:**  
The guy keeps sending really sexual texts

**KrisWho:**  
Knew It

**D.O.nt:**  
Care to explain more?

**FanTAOstic:**  
YES DETAILS

**Jongout:**  
Well the guy keeps calling me daddy and other shit like that

**FanTAOstic:**  
Say What!?!

**D.O.nt:**  
The fuck?

**KrisWho:**  
My son had grown up

**ChickenChenders:**  
Daddy Huh?!?

**LayingAround:**  
GET IT JONGINNNN.

**Jongout:**  
God what is wrong with you?

**Jongout:**  
I'm serious. He won't leave me alone

**ChickenChenders:**  
You getting that ass tho

**FanTAOstic:**  
Preach it Chen

**D.O.nt:**  
Did you look at his profile pic. It may be of him

**Jongout:**  
Thanks for trying to help Kyungsoo and I did look, but it is just some dog

**FanTAOstic:**  
A dog that can text!?!

**Jongout:**  
Shut the fuck up Tao

**D.O.nt:**  
Why don't you block the guy if he annoys you that much?

**Jongout:**  
Because when I find him I will kick his ass

**LayingAround:**  
Violent much?

**KrisWho:**  
Tell me how it goes

**D.O.nt**  
Jongin just don't do something you will regret.

**ChickenChenders:**  
I may find this to be hilarious, but Kyungsoo is right.

**FanTAOstic:**  
You go get that ass boy!

**Jongout:**  
You want to die?

**FanTAOstic:**  
Come At Me Bro

**FanTAOstic has changed the group name to 'Jongin: Daddy Material AF'**

**Jongout:**  
I fucking hate you

__________

 


	5. Chapter 4 (Sehun)

As soon as Sehun got home, he ran to his room and threw himself on his bed. He got comfortable and pulled out his phone. He pulled up Chat and texted his friends, telling them about Jongin and his amazing plan.

__________

**Hunnie has created 'Jongin is now my little bitch'**

**Hunnie has added ByunBacon, LuMAN, PCWhy, Junmom, and MinMin**

**Hunnie** :  
Ladies I am so fucking happy!

 **ByunBacon** :  
Who you calling ladies?

 **Junmom** :  
What's up Hunnie?

 **LuMAN** :  
Sup Sehun

 **PCWhy** :  
Wow the innocent Sehun curses!

 **MinMin** :  
What a way to start a conversation

 **Hunnie** :  
Don't you want to know why I'm so happy?

 **Hunnie** :  
What friends you are?

 **Junmom** :  
Sorry

 **Junmom** :  
I guess it has to do with the thing that happened this weekend?

 **ByunBacon** :  
Dramatic much?

 **PCWhy** :  
Baekhyun shut your ass up. You have no room to speak

 **PCWhy** :  
And I'm gonna guess something to do with Jongin

 **MinMin** :  
Well yeah it is in the freaking group chat name

 **PCWhy** :  
Oh I didn't even see that

 **LuMAN** :  
And why the hell should I care Hunnie?

 **Hunnie** :  
Shut your ass up Luhan. Don't call me that

 **Hunnie** :  
Yes it does have something to do with that asshole

 **MinMin** :  
Knew it

 **LuMAN** :  
Say that to my face next time. H U N N I E

 **Junmom** :  
Wait Jongin! What is this about?

 **Junmom** :  
And Luhan be nice to Sehun

 **ByunBacon** :  
Do I need to beat his ass?

 **PCWhy** :  
^^Bitch you are a twig. What are you gonna do?

 **ByunBacon** :  
Shut up

 **Hunnie** :  
Will you two stop it?

 **PCWhy** :  
Fine. Only because I love you Sehun!

 **Junmom** :  
Hunnie what happened?

 **Hunnie** :  
Thank you for asking Suho. I will tell you but you have to promise to not tell anyone.

 **Hunnie** :  
Promise?

 **Junmom** :  
Okay

 **LuMAN** :  
So Suho can call you that but I can't. I see how it is

 **LuMan** :  
Yeah, whatever

 **PCWhy** :  
OF COURSE!

 **MinMin** :  
Yeah

 **ByunBacon** :  
I swear to not tell a soul

 **PCWhy** :  
Baekhyun better leave now. He can't keep a secret to save his life.

 **ByunBacon** :  
Shut the fuck up Chanyeol.

 **ByunBacon** :  
Sehun don't listen to him. I won't tell anyone

 **Hunnie** :  
I don't know why I trust you assholes but I have to tell someone

 **MinMin** :  
Wow! Feeling the love Sehun

 **PCWhy** :  
Just tell us already

 **Hunnie** :  
Okay Okay

 **Hunnie** :  
I got Kim's chat ID and now I am bothering him 24/7

 **PCWhy** :  
Kim Fucking Jongin?

 **Junmom** :  
So that was why you were so happy this morning?

 **MinMin** :  
How did you get it?

 **LuMAN** :  
Yeah how? I know people that would pay to get that bitches Chat ID

 **ByunBacon** :  
For real!! You should give it to me so I can make some cash$$$$$$$

 **ByunBacon** :  
Wait a second don't you hate each other?

 **Hunnie** :  
Of course I hate that asshole. I am messing with him.

 **Hunnie** :  
I got his ID from Tao.

 **Hunnie** :  
He left his phone unlocked in the locker room and I got it real quickly while he showered

 **ByunBacon** :  
Tell me you also got his ID! I need it

 **PCWhy** :  
^^Thirsty much?

 **ByunBacon** :  
Nope just more money

 **Hunnie** :  
No I didn't get his ID. I only got Jongin's

 **ByunBacom** :  
Whhhyyyyyy? :'(

 **LuMAN** :  
I never though you would be able to do something like that Sehun.

 **MinMin** :  
^^Same. I'm a little bit proud to

 **PCWhy** :  
So you just text him?

 **Junmom** :  
So how are you messing with him?

 **Hunnie** :  
Well I flirt with him a lot

 **Hunnie** :  
And call him daddy

 **PCWhy** :  
Innocence gone forever

 **MinMin** :  
Not what I expected

 **LuMAN** :  
I'm not surprised

 **Junmom** :  
What the literal hell Sehun?

 **ByunBacon** :  
I KNEW THAT SEHUN HAD A DADDY KINK!

 **Hunnie** :  
I do not have a daddy kink. I'm just messing with him

 **ByunBacon** :  
Sure you don't

 **PCWhy** :  
So is that why he went through every guys phone at gym today?

 **Hunnie** :  
Yup!

 **PCWhy** :  
This is so fucked up

 **ByunBacon** :  
^^But it also sounds like a lot of fun

 **Junmom** :  
Be careful Sehun. If finds out it is you. You will be in a lot of trouble

 **MinMin** :  
I wonder how this this gonna end up

 **LuMAN** :  
Ten bucks that Sehun will like Jongin by the end of this

 **ByunBacon** :  
I'll take you on that bet

 **Hunnie** :  
Shut the hell up. That will never happen

 **LuMAN** :  
Sure it won't

 **Hunnie** :  
I'm just messing with him

 **MinMin** :  
By calling him daddy?

 **MinMin** :  
That is a little weird don't you think?

 **PCWhy** :  
I agree. Pretty sure he has a daddy kink

 **ByunBacon** :  
That's what I'm saying.

 **LuMAN** :  
It must be that

 **Junmom** :  
Even I am starting to think that.

 **Hunnie** :  
I swear I don't

 **Hunnie** :  
Listen to me Suho

 **ByunBacon** :  
Sure you don't

**ByunBacon has changed the group name to 'Sehun has a Daddy Kink Confirmed + Daddy Jongin'**

**Hunnie** :  
Fuck you Baekhyun. I bet you have one also.

 **Hunnie** :  
Bye. I'm done talking to you losers

 **ByunBacon** :  
You bet I do!

 **PCWhy** :  
Ew

 **Junmom** :  
Bye Hunnie!

 **LuMAN** :  
Bye Babyboy

 **MinMin** :  
Luhan don't you ever call him that again. That’s disgusting 

 **MinMin** :  
Bye Sehun!

 **Hunnie** :  
I fucking hate you Luhan

 **Hunnie** :  
I'll see you guys tomorrow

__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I love a soft Junmyeon/Sehun relationship so I just had to add one!


End file.
